A Night to Remember
by rhpsdeadzonefan
Summary: Picks up right where RH left off...Will follow all characters! Please R&R! My second fic! Rated M NOW!... UPDATED!
1. Craters and Cars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue…They're owned by Rocky GOD Richard O' Brien!

"Brad…Brad…" Janet cried out. The castle had just taken off, leaving only Brad, Janet, a large crater, and heavy fog behind. "Brad, please…Are you there?" She asked again, frightened.

"I'm here," Brad replied. He couldn't see anything through the fog either, though it probably would have helped to have his glasses. He crawled blindly, trying to find her.

Finally, the dense fog began to lift, and Brad made his way over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I…I guess," Janet said. She knew she wasn't physically harmed, but mentally…that was a different story. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," He simply said. He was still trying to sort out the events that had occurred over the past…hours? '_No, it had to be longer,' _Brad thought to himself.

Janet broke down. She began crying and clung to him as she was often prone to do.

Brad was a bit taken aback by this. None the less, he held her as she sobbed. "Everything will be okay…I promise you…it's going to be okay…" He tried to assure her, though he wasn't really sure of anything at all.

Janet tried to compose herself a bit. She slowly pulled away from Brad and tried to wipe away her tears, although all she accomplished was smearing the makeup on her face. She looked down at and saw the creamy white goop on her hands. She wiped it on her fishnets. "Oh my gosh! Where's Dr. Scott?" She asked, suddenly remembering him.

"I'm over here," He called. He was lying on the other side of the crater on top of his mangled wheelchair.

Both Brad and Janet got up and rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" Janet asked him.

"Vell…yes Janet, I seem to be unharmed," Dr. Scott replied. "Zough I can't move my legs anymore," Brad and Janet helped him up, just as they had done when they'd taken him out of the castle.

"Ve can go to my car…It's just up ze road," Dr. Scott said. "I'll drive you two home,"

The ride back to Denton in Dr. Scott's handicapped vehicle was a long and awkward one. All three sat in silence until they reached Janet's apartment. "Dr. Scott, I'll take Brad the rest of the way home…I'm sure you're tired…" Janet said.

"You're sure?" Dr. Scott asked her.

"Yes…yes, I'm sure," Janet said. They said their goodbyes and Dr. Scott drove away.

Janet quickly remembered her keys. She would need them to drive Brad home. "M-my keys…They're in my purse…" She said.

"I thought you had an extra set," Brad said.

"I did… I'd given them to you when we used my car for that trip last year," She said.

"Well, I'll just walk home," Brad said, turning to go.

"Brad wait," Janet said, grabbing his arm. "You can't walk around town like this. Come inside…You can spend the night here. I'll go to your house in the morning and get you some clothes so that you don't have to go out in that," Janet said, getting her spare house key from a nearby potted plant. She unlocked her door and the both of them went inside…


	2. Back at the Castle

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to the Rocky GOD Richard O'Brien …please don't sue!

The castle was on its way back to the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Inside, Riff and Magenta sat on the stage where just a few hours before a floorshow had occurred.

"Look at ze mess ve have to clean up," Magenta groaned, looking around. "How are ve going to explain zis to ze Old Queen?"

"Magenta, we'll figure something out… Frank was out of control. We simply did what we had to do to protect the mission," Riff explained.

"I still don't zink zat she'll be understanding about it… He vas her son, after all," Magenta said.

"Well, we've got a long trip ahead of us… We'll worry about that obstacle when we reach it, now won't we?" He asked, playfully stroking her arm.

She smiled, a bit slyly. "Vell…I suppose…But vhat are ve going to do vith all of zese dead bodies?" She wondered.

"Let's just forget about it for tonight, Magenter…They'll still be here in the morning. Come up to bed with me now, love," Riff said.

"Okay…but in ze morning ve need to talk about zis," She replied. Then she followed him up to their room.


	3. Thinking it over and washing it away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters…Richard O'Brien does…but you probably already knew that, now didn't you?

Janet and Brad went inside her place. "I'm going to see if I have an extra set of car keys around here… Go ahead and take a shower," Janet said.

"Janet, I don't have clothes here," Brad said.

"That's why I'm going to look for the car keys," Janet explained. "If I find them, then we'll have a way to get you clothes. Now go ahead and shower. You might have to put that back on, but you'll get the makeup and dirt off. There should be towels in there."

"Janet," He said, startling her a bit. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't bring himself to, so he simply said, "T-Thanks."

Janet nodded. She knew what was on his mind…Hell, it was on hers too. She pushed back her thoughts of everything that had happened, and went to look for the keys. _'Now where did I put those…I know I have more than two sets...' _She thought to herself.

Brad went into her bathroom. His eyes had trouble focusing, as his glasses were now out of the atmosphere. He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how he looked. He hurriedly unclothed and got in the shower. He made sure he'd gotten off the makeup first. Then he washed the rest of himself. _'God, how could I have let this happen to us? How am I going to explain Frank and me to Janet? Will she understand? I still love her…I don't want to lose her over this…But she slept with Rocky…Why did we have to go there? I know I liked it…but now everything's just so wrong…' _He thought to himself as he showered.

He got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping a towel around himself. He walked out to find Janet, not looking for the keys any longer, but sitting down on the couch, sobbing. "Janet…what's wrong?" He asked.

She jumped a bit. "Brad…Brad I'm so sorry…" She said, getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

Brad felt awkward but put his arms around her. "I'm sorry too… We'll get through this…I promise you…" Brad said.


	4. Love and Bedside thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters…damn…I'll have to work on that. ;) Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It's totally keeping me motivated!

-------------------------------------

The only sound heard in Janet's home was the soft sobbing she was emitting, though it was muffled as her face was buried in Brad's bare chest. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. Brad, still only wrapped in a towel, held her gently.

"Brad," Janet said, calming her crying a bit, though her voice was no louder than a whisper. "Make love to me."

---------------------------------

Riff Raff and Magenta went up to their quarters…Well, now the whole _castle_ was their quarters, though they weren't used to it yet. Magenta changed into a negligee and joined Riff in bed.

"Riff, I've been zinking…about tonight," Magenta began. "Vhat do you zink ze Old Queen vill do vhen she's not heard from Frank in a few days?" She asked.

Riff thought it over for a moment. Frank had always kept in touch with his precious 'mummy' on a daily basis. "Tomorrow we'll set up communications with the Big Furter and explain to the Silk Stocking that… earthlings killed her precious Frank," Riff Raff said.

"Earzlings? Riff how do you expect her to believe zat?" Magenta asked.

"Magenta, there were two Earthlings here tonight…Brad and Janet…After the both of them cheated on each other…they decided to get revenge on Frank for ruining their relationship… Or at least that's what the Old Queen shall be led to believe," Riff said, a bit slyly.

"Riff, ve can't do zat to zem!" Magenta protested.

"I won't mention their names, Magenter," Riff said. "They'll simply be known as the earthlings."

"Riff-"

"Trust me… Everything will work out," Riff assured.


	5. There's a First Time for Everything

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters…Don't sue! Thanks to all my readers!

-----------------------------

"Janet," Brad said, pulling her away a bit to face her, "Are you sure?"

"Brad I love you…" She said, then she kissed him like she never had before. It was passionate, wild…everything their relationship had never been. They continued the kiss as they stumbled to her room, never letting their lips unlock from one another's. They had wanted this for so long, and now they were going to make it happen.

They got onto her bed, Brad slowly removing Janet's clothes. Soon the both of them were naked, bodies entwining in sheer love. He entered her. It hurt a bit at first for Janet, but she was getting used to it. He gently caressed her body, kissing every inch. She shivered as his lips kissed her chest…then her stomach. She didn't expect him to be such a passionate lover. _'He's better than Rocky…and Frank!'_ She thought to herself. She let a few moans escape her as they reached absolute pleasure.

When it was over they lied in each other's arms for a moment. Brad felt like he needed to smoke, though he knew none would be available for him there. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Janet. He'd never felt anything like it before. Sure, he'd gotten pleasure from Frank, but nothing like this. It was, after all, Brad's first time with a woman.

Janet kissed him on the lips. "Brad darling…that was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"It was for me too," Brad said…Then a feeling of panic washed over him…


	6. Afterthoughts and sleeping slumber

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters…Don't sue! Thanks to all my readers! Please keep reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short…They seem a bit longer on Word…

-----------------------------

"Brad, what's wrong?" Janet asked, noticing him go pale.

"We didn't go to the police about what happened tonight," Brad said.

"So?" Janet asked, a bit dumbly.

"Janet, we witnessed four murders!" Brad said.

"Who's going to believe us, Brad? 'Oh yes officer, we both slept with the transvestite…Yes, yes…He killed Eddie before we slept with him…Yes, later on the servants killed he, his creation, and his groupie!' I mean, come _on_…They'll have us committed!" Janet said.

"Janet, you're rationalizing. These people have known us all of our lives…They'd never have us committed!" Brad said.

"Well…They'd accuse us of being on drugs or something! I mean, our story is really unbelievable…" Janet said. "I know that I wouldn't believe it if someone told me…"

"We can't just act like it never happened!" Brad said.

"Why not?" Janet asked. "Besides us, Dr. Scott's the only other person that knows… And I'm sure he wouldn't want to risk his career by coming forward with the information," Janet said.

"Frank said that he works for the CIA," Brad said. "The UFO branch…That's why he got nervous because he showed up," Brad replied.

"Brad darling, you can't believe anything that Frank told you…You know that…" Janet said.

"Yeah, I guess not…" He said. "Janet…I've got to tell you something…A-About what happened at the castle…" Brad began. He felt guilty for not telling Janet of his infidelity.

------------------------------------------------

Riff and Magenta had settled into their slumber. The castle was still flying off to Transsexual…It'd be a while before they arrived…A day at the most…


	7. Innocent Infidelity

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters…Don't sue! Thanks to all my readers! You guys rock! Keep reading! It shall get better…I promise!

-------------------------------------------------

"Brad darling, what is it?" Janet asked.

"I-I…" He was trying to figure out how to put it. "I wasn't…I wasn't faithful to you…at the castle…" He admitted.

"I know," Janet said.

"What?" Brad asked, a bit stunned.

"I saw you and Frank on the monitor…" Janet informed him.

Brad's face fell. "Y-You…_saw_ us?" He asked.

Janet nodded. "I got upset. I know it was hypocritical of me to do it, but I was angry. A-And that's when I seduced Rocky…" She said, no longer looking at him. She was too ashamed. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Oh sweetheart… I'm sorry," Brad said, about to cry himself.

"I-I'm sorry too…" Janet said. "But…there's one more thing… Rocky wasn't the only one…" Janet said, trailing off.

"Frank?" Brad asked, instinctively.

"Yes…" She said, nodding. "He was…my first," Janet said, about to burst into tears again. "Oh Brad…I wanted so much for it to be you… I was just…I was weak…" Janet trailed off.

"Baby, I was too…" He said, cupping her face in his hands. "But I love you…and none of it matters to me…" He said. "I just hope that you can forgive me," He said.

Janet was thoroughly stunned. She couldn't believe that he'd forgiven her just like that. "Of course I forgive you Brad… I love you too…" Janet replied. Then they kissed sweetly.

"Let's get to sleep now…Just forget about earlier tonight…" Brad suggested, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

Janet smiled at him. "I'd like that," She said…


	8. The product of another time

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters…Don't sue me! Thanks to all my readers! You guys rock my sox! Keep reading! Please don't flame, but keep reviewing! Sorry this one is so short…

-------------------------------------------------

In outer space, where time means nothing, the castle kept propelling towards the galaxy of Transylvania. As Riff and Magenta slept in their bed…something odd was going on downstairs…

Rocky, the blonde muscle man, had survived. He'd turned over in the pool when after he and Frank went a'tumblin down. He now climbed out of the pool, still scantily clad in his fishnets and corset. He looked at Frank, whom was still lying face down. Rocky flipped him over and realized that Frank hadn't been as lucky as he. He decided to flip his creator back over, just in case Riff and Magenta came back. He wasn't as dumb as he appeared, you know. He decided to go hide in the tank for the night. It was like his birthplace, his womb. He felt safer there.

Rocky soon arrived at the tank in the lab and got inside. He put the sheet, with which just a few hours before he'd been having intercourse on, over himself and tried to get comfortable. He soon fell asleep, exhausted and saddened…and he hoped that the coming day would bring him something better… And little did Rocky Horror know, it actually would…


	9. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER! I still don't own these characters…I REALLY have to work on that! Thanks to all my faithful handy—er.. reviewers hehe! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late the Next Morning…

Janet woke up in her bed, alone. _'Oh my God, was I dreaming all of it? Oh it had to be a dream…A strange dream…but a dream, none the less…'_ She assured herself, not sure of the previous night's events since Brad wasn't in the bed with her. She got out of bed groggily and walked into the kitchen. She saw Brad sitting at the table squinting to read the paper…in his fishnets, corset, and panties. Then she looked down at herself and was dressed the same.

"Good morning sweetie," Brad said, putting down the paper upon seeing her entrance. "How'd you sleep?"

"B-Brad darling…" Janet said, still shocked that the previous night had actually happened.

"What?" He asked, then he noticed she was staring at his attire. "Oh, I had nothing to put on, so I put this back on," He explained.

"O-Oh… Yes, o-of course," Janet said. "W-What time is it?" Janet asked, changing the subject. She really wasn't sure about everything that had happened, but certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"It's about 15 minutes 'till noon, honey… I let you sleep in since we didn't get to bed until late," He said.

"Brad… Last night… Did we?" She asked, after crossing over to him and sitting down beside him.

"Yeah… we did," He replied. "I…I hope you still think that's a good thing," He said.

"Of course! I love you and I'm happy that we finally…well…You know…" Janet didn't say the word, as she was blushing.

Brad smiled. "Janet… I know it's a bit early for this…and you certainly don't have to answer right away… But, d-do you still want to get married to me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the castle Riff and Magenta had been up for quite some time now. They had been talking about what to do once they reached their home planet.

"Riffy, you know zat if ve bring ze Earzlings into zis, ze Old Queen vill vant to bring zem to Transsexual for ze proper punishments," Magenta reminded.

"And your point is…?" Riff asked. "They don't matter Magenta. I don't see why you're getting so worked up over the slut and the arsehole," Riff said.

"Eet's not zem I'm vorried about. Zey know vhat really happened zat night, Riff-Raff. Zey saw _us_ kill ze Prince Absolute!"

"And who do you think the Queen's going to believe? Some Earthen creatures that her precious son screwed around with or his faithful servants?" He asked.

Magenta thought it over for a while. "I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right, dear sister. Would your big brother ever lie to you?" He asked, with a grin. "Now," He continued, in a more serious tone. "We've got to get this place cleaned up before we arrive home. Wouldn't want the Queen to think we've been slacking on our jobs, now would we?" He said, with a bit of a chuckle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the castle, a certain blonde muscle man awoke to a new day. He stood up and looked at his surroundings, trying to wake up. He tried to think of something to do…He knew he had to stay hidden to Riff and Magenta. They had in fact, tried to kill him, and if Rocky Horror was only sure of one thing, it was that they weren't above trying it again…


	10. Freedoms and Frankness

Sorries I haven't updated this fiction in a LONG while…. I have been busy with school and other things! So here it is, the chapter you've been shivering with antici…………….pation for, Chapter 10. Oh and BTW, I still don't own these flippin' characters. Sad, huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet was a bit taken aback by Brad's question. She hadn't really had time to think about their future, let alone if they were still going to get married. She knew she still loved him, but she wasn't sure about everything that had happened. "You mean, _you_ still want to get married?" She asked, remembering what she'd seen on the monitor.

Brad was about as shocked at Janet's response as what she was to his question. "I… I guess," He said. "I love you and I just assumed that we'd still go through with it…" He said, trailing off, a bit hurt. "But if you don't want to, it's okay," Brad quickly added. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"B-Brad…" She began, not wanting to break his heart. "I…I just don't think after what we've been through that I want to rush into anything…" She watched his expression fall and took his hand in hers. "I love you, I really do…But I want…No, I _need_ to explore other things first. You understand, right? I mean, Frank opened up a whole new world for the two of us…And I'm just not sure that I can let that go just yet." She slipped the ring off of her finger and put it in his hands.

Brad nodded and faked a smile for her. "I understand. I want you to do what makes you happy, Janet," He said, sounding a bit overly cheery. Inside he felt sick and rejected. He wanted so much just to turn back time and for that awful night to be forgotten… Or did he? He had to admit, it was pleasurable for him as well; his first sexual experience. "I-I'd better get going…" He said, standing up, still clad in his floorshow costume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magenta almost cracked a smile. "Alright, brozer…But I am not ze only one vho is going to do ze straightening around here," She said, sternly.

"Of course not, Magenter…I'll take the kitchen," Riff Raff said.

"But, ve cleaned zat last night!"

"Then my job…is finished," Riff Raff drawled with a smirk.

Magenta glared at him. "Fine, be zat vay to little sister…But just remember vho really runs zings around here…" She was, of course, referring to their sex life.

Riff's eyebrows rose. "Alright, I shall…help you with your domestic duties…"

Magenta grinned. She always knew how to get her way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky's stomach began to rumble, startling the blonde creation. He knew he needed food, and fast. Getting carefully out of the tank, Rocky tip-toed to the kitchen, hoping to be as discreet as possible while getting some sustenance. He opened the refrigerator, getting out some leftovers from the night before. (Eddie, in case you were wondering.) He took a large chunk and hurriedly returned to the tank, thankful that he hadn't been noticed. As he sat eating in the rainbow-colored tank, he couldn't help but think of the pretty girl he'd been with the night before…


End file.
